


Devil Take the Hindmost

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	Devil Take the Hindmost

【泽梅尔伯爵府】

皇都的窗外此时是白茫茫的一片，大片大片的雪花纷至落下，如鹅毛般漫天飞舞。可泽梅尔伯爵府上却是温暖舒适，与寒冷隔绝的堡垒。宴会厅厚重的窗帘阻隔了街景，壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰驱走了寒气，一场盛大的宴会正在这里举办着，名流贵族们相聚在这里，贵妇们躲在羽毛扇子与面纱后面聊着最新的桃色新闻，衣冠楚楚的男人们则三五成群，挑选着自己新的猎物。

寒风是贫穷人冬日的伙伴，与贵族自然是绝缘的，可泽梅尔伯爵的侄子，在这样优渥的环境中长大，脾气却古怪得如库尔扎斯西部高地的气候，不是飘满冷酷冰冷的雪花，就是狂风呼啸而过锋利又残忍，再要么就是雾气浓浓暗藏杀机。前一秒还在壁炉前的酒桌上夸今天的葡萄酒味道浓淡合口，这会儿又不知被触怒了哪根神经，怒气冲冲离席而去。

西高突降罕见的暴风雪，方才隼巢的人将这个消息送到泽梅尔家的门房，一个仆人穿过言笑晏晏的人群将它传递到格里诺的耳朵里。就是这短短的几个字，在格里诺心里拉下了享乐时光结束的幕帘，觥筹交错的宴席和精美的伴奏旋律顿时与他没有了关系。

波勒克兰还没从西部高地回来，他到那去替泽梅尔家执行一项秘密任务，此时应正置身于这场暴风雪里。格里诺觉得刚灌进口里的酒寡淡无味，十分败兴，手一斜就洒在了地面上，在深红色的地毯上留下暗红色的一块。

不用担心，他是波勒克兰，就算哈罗妮不守护他，魔鬼也会的。

不识趣的仆人没注意到他的情绪，以为他醉了手不稳，想再次注满他的酒杯，得到的奖赏是一个重重的耳光和嘴角的一道血丝。皮肉相击的声音清脆响亮，让舞池边奏乐的琴师手慢了一拍，有好奇的人往格里诺这边看了看，又很快回到先前的享乐中去。

格里诺烦躁地回到自己的房间，宴会的乐曲与人声被他隔绝在外，才觉得今晚似乎格外寒冷。

那人也不过是个佣兵，不值得特别在意，格里诺躺在床上，试图说服自己。

猩红色的床帘从宽大的橡木四柱床上垂下，高高地挂在头顶，随着若有若无的醉意在视野中扩散成鲜血凝固的颜色。

 

【北星号】

库尔扎斯的天气变化无常，出门时还是晴天，到了隼巢就开始落雪，等他走到看不见人烟的地方，又忽然变成暴风雪，害他多花了很多时间搜寻任务的目标。如今任务已经完成，波勒克兰反而觉得这场暴风雪正中他的下怀，天寒地冻，举步维艰，也就没有人会怀疑他为什么迟迟不归。

他原本的目的地是交汇河那边，任务是替泽梅尔家处理掉几个麻烦的家伙，却没想到中途情况发生了变化，不得已尾随其中一人，登上这冰湖中再也无法起锚的破船。他在废弃的船舱里了结完那人的性命，无意中窥见泽梅尔家希望死者带走的秘密，和一个连他的雇主也未曾知晓的惊喜。

波勒克兰掂量着，这个情报的价值远高过泽梅尔家给自己的薪水，如果提供给他们的仇家，可以获得的报酬大概能供自己衣食无忧后半生。倒是泽梅尔家的某个人很可能就此完蛋，这年头，只要跟异端者扯上联系，又有足以令人怀疑的证据，哪怕是名门贵族，恐怕也免不了去落魔崖上跳一次。四大名门在伊修加德的地位坚固难以动摇，但又脆弱到只需一个异端指控就能击垮先人的荫蔽。

格里诺只不过是醉酒晚归时在路上踢到一位睡在街边的流浪汉，又顺手打死路见不平的祭司，而这位祭司又刚好正给异端审判的案子当证人，于是仇家就趁机控诉他跟异端者有来往，故意替他们除掉证人。而好巧不巧地这事情又被真正的异端者知道，打算顺水推舟借刀杀人，装作很关心当事人的样子设局，意图坐实泽梅尔家的少爷真跟异端者交好的事情。

那个做局的异端者首领正是倒在波勒克兰脚下的这具尸体，从他身上波勒克兰搜到了足以启动异端审判的证据，甚至还有些尚未被触发的引线。波勒克兰清楚格里诺跟异端者毫无牵连，他平日里对那些不识抬举的家伙骂骂咧咧，真遭遇时更不会错过拿他们练斧子的机会。可格里诺的仇家们可不在乎，只要能将这个碍眼的小子送上落魔崖，不管最后哈罗妮有没有证明他的无辜，泽梅尔伯爵的侄子都将自这世间消失。

格里诺的仇家还真是多得数不清呢，波勒克兰心想，这位坏脾气的贵族少爷把能得罪的人都得罪了一遍，要他是个云雾街的平民，估计早就暴尸哪个桥洞下的垃圾堆里了，可他仗着出身名门又家境富裕，受害者敢怒不敢言，直到现在还活得优哉游哉。

含着金汤匙为所欲为的富家少爷，一向是波勒克兰最厌恶的类型。

 

【忘忧骑士亭】

格里诺不知道自己怎么就走到这小酒馆来了，他明明应该是在床上睡觉的，然后眼前缀着金边的床帘转动着，忽然就变成了苍白的雪中街道，他漫无目的地晃着，晃着，推开一扇门，走下狭窄的木质长梯，寻到一张桌子一张椅子，就再也起不来了。

他唤来老板要了酒。宴会中上好的葡萄酒他觉得没味，如今这普通酒馆里的玩意儿，格里诺倒是旁若无人地灌着自己，没有仆人在一旁伺候他倒酒，便干脆连酒杯也省了，直接抄起瓶子往喉咙里猛倒，又冷不丁地呛到咳嗽。

他觉得心烦意乱，酒馆这块小角落无窗，看不见外面的雪花，可那些细细密密的白色影子却好像落进了他的心里，冰冰地，痒痒地，逐渐堆叠成一种沉重压抑的情绪，没过他的胸膛，即将把他整个人埋葬在里面，逐渐喘不过气来。他无法理解这种从未体会过的情绪是什么，他要的没有要不到的，可若是根本不知道自己想要什么，那再多的金钱，再高的权力，也买不来一个“我不知”。

波勒克兰不过只是一介佣兵，佣兵本来就是要替雇主做事的。格里诺喃喃地说，将那个男人的名字连同手中辛辣的液体一同灌进口里，胸膛中火热地往外泛起炽灼感，如被什么东西由内至外啮咬着，一定是这酒发酵不地道的缘故。

他要是能回来，宴会结束前就该回来了，可格里诺出门时宴会厅已经只剩杯盘狼藉的残景，就连壁炉里的火都灭了。如果他回不来，那也只能怪他没那个本事。就他平时那副冷淡谁都瞧不起的样子，吃点苦头才好呢！

格里诺再次举起瓶子，却发现这瓶跟前面那几瓶一样，都见了底。

昏黄的灯光落在将淡绿色的酒瓶上，烧制光滑的玻璃壁面上是格里诺自己的面容，他看着自己的眼睛，恍惚看见里面有什么人影，就站在那里回望着他的注视，像一只布下罗网的蜘蛛，好整以暇地等着他靠近那个危险的陷阱。

他们初遇就是在这里，在这间酒馆。格里诺认为那是他此生所犯最大的错误，竟然没有第一下就冲着那家伙右眼的视觉盲区进攻，给他那张傲慢无礼的脸来记拳头，导致他到现在都不肯承认那次是自己赢了。

想到这里，格里诺顿觉十分生气，从小到大没有谁这么拂过自己面子，波勒克兰算头一个。要不是自己把他捡回去，指不定他现在在哪饿肚子呢。库尔札斯的风雪里有骨瘦嶙峋的饥饿野狼，有身形庞伟的大脚雪人，有凶残嗜血的古鸟，还有妖娆却危险的冰元精，希望波勒克兰全部都碰上才好。

 

【戈尔加涅牧场】

狂风席卷着雪花，吹得人睁不开眼睛，只能勉强边走边退地维持着最低速度的前进。波勒克兰不着急赶路，优秀的佣兵应该学会在危险中保住自己，这样才能活着领到赏银。戈尔加涅牧场废弃的小木屋，波勒克兰正往那里去，冰冷的地板和漏风的墙壁相比四面八方的冰雪，无疑是更安全的避难所。

如果要为波勒克兰的佣兵生涯写份履历表，其中最不能为人知的部分大概会有四五条写着他收了定金却因另一方出的价格更高背叛雇主的往事。像他这样没什么家世背景的人，只是在这世间活着就需要极大的努力，没什么多余的功夫分给旁的东西。荣誉或是道德，包袱太重了会拖累前进的脚步，不管是在这白雪皑皑的恶劣天气，还是名为生存的跋涉中，心软都意味着死。

那张珍贵的纸页被妥善折叠成小块，放在波勒克兰胸前的暗兜里。他的雇主并不知道它的存在，甚至不知道异端者参与其中，只当这是一笔普普通通的灭口活，跟他之前为了保护那个大少爷所做的并无区别。他只需要装作什么都没发生，回到皇都，照常领取泽梅尔家的奖赏，再寻个合适的机会卖出这份情报，就可以带着一大笔钱远走高飞。等泽梅尔家发现自己做了什么时，大概已经跑出他们的手可以伸到的范围，从此过着逍遥日子了。

还有什么可犹豫的呢？反正到时候要倒霉的是泽梅尔伯爵的侄子，那个颐指气使的大少爷，看起来十分讨揍的家伙。整个伊修加德都是他闯祸留下的烂摊子，还总给自己安排些乱七八糟又意义不明的活，还喜欢拿吵吵嚷嚷的宴会来占用自己宝贵的休息时间，或者没事找事地来跟自己试试谁的拳头硬，还经常不敲门就跑到房间里来吵人清梦，一副就因为他姓泽梅尔，所以别人在写着他们家名字的房产里就不能有隐私的可恶样子。

无论怎么想，格里诺都是个很讨厌的家伙。

波勒克兰看着玻璃窗上白冰里自己的影子，脑海中他被格里诺从忘忧骑士亭带回家之后的事情历历在目，如走马灯一般回放着，就好像他是个即将葬身这风雪里的死人一样回忆着二人的前尘往事。

那张纸贴在他的心口，被他身体的热量包裹，渐渐地有了些温度。

 

【清贫凯旋门】

夜半的钟声敲响了三点。

格里诺自酒馆出来后又回到了伯爵府，波勒克兰没有回来过，驻守前门后门的士兵都是这么说的。除非他翻了窗子，或者爬了烟囱，不然此时他应该还在西高某个地方游荡，在那暴风雪肆虐的国度里漫游。

泽梅尔家的少爷今晚喝了太多的酒，他觉得自己大概是醉了，脑子不清醒，又有些疯狂。巧的是泽梅尔伯爵罕见地同意了自己侄子的看法，也是这么认为的，于是驳回了他想要带一队人冒着暴风雪到寒风刺骨的冰原上去搜寻一个不知道在哪的佣兵的请求。

只是一个佣兵，多的是人找上门来自荐，犯不着拿更多人的性命冒险，更别提自己家的少爷还要亲自前往，这绝对是喝醉了说的梦话。

泽梅尔伯爵对自己弟弟所的这个喜欢异想天开的儿子惯来头疼，他会尽量满足他的各种要求以图耳根子清净，也愿意用金钱替他摆平那些祸事，可这不代表他会完全宠着他予求予取。他是家主，有的事情说不允许就不能再被反驳。

但格里诺毕竟是格里诺，从小到大他所想做的事情，哪怕是最无聊最残忍的恶作剧，都没有实现不了的。他奈何不了伯爵，可那些下级的指挥官们也奈何不了他。考虑到自己今后在泽梅尔家的前途和这位少爷承诺加倍的赏金，最后终于有那么些不知道是勇敢无畏严寒，还是懦弱惧怕格里诺的怒火的人，跟着这位背着一柄巨斧全副武装的少爷穿过清贫凯旋门，来到了伊修加德基础层通往隼巢的方向。

皇都的雪比先前小了一些，可正值午夜，路上没什么行人，富人们不会到街上来挨冻，衣衫单薄的穷人们正躲在屋子里梦见壁炉里的火，只有不幸轮到这恶劣天气值班的神殿骑士团士兵在百无聊赖地巡逻。这一队人像夜色里突然出现的鬼魅，吓得值守的神殿骑士们差点以为是被雪花落进眼睛里迷了视线。

谁家这么大晚上的派兵出来呢？可没听说龙族有发动进攻啊。

神殿骑士团的守夜人们面面相觑，望着那队人的背影消失在风雪里的城门背后，相视一看耸了耸肩，又回到各自机械如钟摆一样的巡逻路线上去了。

 

【黑铁大桥】

库尔扎斯西高的风力减弱到双脚可以在地面行走不会吹翻的程度，对波勒克兰来说已是可以出发的讯号。这恶劣的天气只要不被冻死，路上反倒安全，雪狼和大脚雪人不会出来觅食，丑陋的古鸟们不知道在哪个山崖下缩着翅膀避风，雾茫茫的视野中只能依稀能看到冰元精舞蹈的诡异光芒。只要绕开那些美丽的精灵行走，就是安全的，他可不愿被冻成冰雕，立在这廖无人烟的地方当指路牌。

那张纸仍在他胸前的口袋里，沉甸甸地，如同它可以换来的等价的黄金。

没有人会跟钱过不去，何况他是个佣兵，佣兵本就是效忠钱的。波勒克兰认为，这世上每个人都有自己的价格，只是这价格的含义对每个人而言不尽相同。对佣兵来说，它的价格是足够以命犯险的赏金，对某些贵族们来说，他们的价格是可以买他们性命的钱。

没有人是无价的，除了死人，既不能干活，也不能被杀，毫无价值。

说不定，在他犹豫该如何处理这张纸的时候，泽梅尔家正希望自己成为交汇河下那些遗骸中的一员，带着他们家族那些肮脏的交易永远被冰封在这里，成为最忠诚最可靠的秘密保管者，一个不会说话的冰冷尸体，一个不需要付酬金的最经济的受雇者。

命运从没有给过他心慈手软的余地，他从敌人的尸体上扒衣服，从穷人碗里抢吃的，毫不留情抛弃落后的战友，一枪捅死受伤的士兵替对方结束痛苦是他此生所做与善良最接近的事。他波勒克兰就是这么不折手段活下来的，稍微多一点点的怜悯，都会将他拖下死亡的深渊。

他连哈罗妮都不信，天地间可依靠的只有他自己和那杆长枪。

格里诺不过是个贵族少爷，他这辈子享的福已经够多了。

波勒克兰觉得自己花了太多时间去想那个讨厌的家伙，他过去可不是这么犹豫的人。是美酒和鲜花，以及那一点点名为伙伴关系的好处让自己迷醉了吗？就好像一场温柔的梦，即使知道那是幻觉，即便知道所见所触都是迷惑人的假象，却还是不愿醒来。

格里诺。波勒克兰觉得自己要被这冷风吹到幻视了，视野里纷乱的白色蝴蝶如送葬的灵魂般，迷乱的背后隐隐约约是那个家伙的影子，就像沙漠里的海市蜃楼般，指向并不存在的救赎。

“波勒克兰！你不认路的吗？怎么转到这里来了？”那黑影子忽然开口说话，气急败坏地样子，与那个娇贵的大少爷一模一样。

“格里诺？”波勒克兰站在原地，他自己亦不知道为何不再往前。雇主忽然带人出现，对佣兵来说未必是好事情。这是波勒克兰从来也不为自己的背叛愧疚的原因之一，谁狠谁就活到最后，世间公理如此。

“你傻站着干什么？过来啊！”格里诺站在风雪里朝波勒克兰招手，他的声音嘶哑难听，夹杂着风声，一头金发上落满雪花。他想要靠近波勒克兰，却因为走得太急摔了一个趔趄，半个身子陷进厚厚的积雪里。

此般情景让波勒克兰有些吃惊又有些无奈，虽然格里诺的战斗力不容置疑，可到底没怎么在恶劣的环境里生存过，不习惯在这雪原上行走。于是这位训练有素的佣兵只好将自己雇主家的少爷从雪地里刨出来，看着他瑟瑟发抖的样子问：“格里诺，大冷天地一个贵族少爷不在家里烤火，到这来做什么？”

“我猜你大概冻死了，特意来给你收尸！”格里诺见到波勒克兰的样子气不打一处来，为什么在这鬼天气里呆了一晚上对方还是这副游刃有余的样子。倒是自己大半夜地在这鬼地方饶了几圈，看起来比本该处境艰难的人狼狈多了，早知道就该放着他不管。

“哦，那现在发现我还活着是不是很失望？”波勒克兰语气揶揄地问道。他见格里诺身上的毛皮全沾着雪花，不停地在往下掉着白色的碎屑，黑黝黝皮肤让整个人看起来像棵矮矮的冷杉，十分滑稽，波勒克兰忍不住发笑。

 

【隼巢】

“来，喝点这个，暖暖身子。”格里诺坐在壁炉的边上，裹着厚厚的毛毯，将一个酒瓶递给波勒克兰。炉子里的火光照在他黝黑的皮肤上，将他的身体映得红彤彤的，仿佛整个人都在燃烧。

“别靠火炉太近，当心火星落到身上，羊毛毯子可是一点就着。”波勒克兰接过酒瓶，正准备注满自己的杯子，却发现瓶子没开封，只好用牙齿咬掉木塞。他觉得格里诺坐得离壁炉实在是太近了，就差没干脆钻进去。

“说起来，你怎么会到那边去的？不会是迷路了吧？”格里诺问，他带着泽梅尔家的士兵在西边找了好久，一无所获，嗓子都喊哑了，就为了一个佣兵。他什么时候吃过这样的苦？

波勒克兰干脆连杯子都不要，直接对着瓶子痛饮一口，看着格里诺那张充满疑惑的脸，回答道：“有个家伙还挺难对付的，不小心让他逃脱了一次，便追到那边去了。”他还能变身为龙呢。

“哼，真没用！”兴许是缓过来些，格里诺的声音又恢复平日的响亮，像他母亲家族那口大钟般，无时无刻不在昭显家族的骄傲。他慢慢挪到波勒克兰的身边，将围着自己身体的毯子打开披了一半在波勒克兰身上。他认为那家伙就算冻死也不会开口说冷的，只好自己大发慈悲了。

对于一个贵族少爷和一个佣兵来说，这举动有些过于亲近了。但格里诺一贯就是这样不守规矩，旁人也不敢多说什么。更何况这里也没有旁人，同行的士兵都在别的房间休息，隼巢狄兰达尔家的人给世交泽梅尔家的公子准备的房间里只有他们两个人。

“既然嫌我没用，不如另请高明怎么样。”格里诺的皮肤贴在身上，带着炉火的温度，烫烫地，波勒克兰有些不自在地往旁靠了靠，让两人间有一丝空气存活的余地。那些大半夜被格里诺拖起来在暴风雪里散步的士兵们大概恨不得把自己杀了吧，波勒克兰想着，却也不怕他们怎么样恨着自己。

格里诺低头盯着自己手里的酒瓶，琥珀色的眼睛融进蒸馏酒的液体里，难以分辨轮廓，也看不清楚神色。他说话的声音没有方才那么咄咄逼人，带着十足的愠怒，可又有些别的在里面：“波勒克兰，我背着老头子私自带人冒着暴风雪出来找你，就不能听你说点好听的吗？”

“什么？你出来的事伯爵不知道？”波勒克兰先前就在纳闷，精打细算的泽梅尔伯爵怎么会肯派人来搜寻一介佣兵，原来是格里诺胆大妄为，擅自做出的行动。

“我告诉他了，可他不同意。”格里诺满不在乎地回答，甚至还有些骄傲和得意洋洋，在这个世界上，他谁的话都不会听，泽梅尔伯爵也拿他没办法。

这还不如一开始就瞒着伯爵呢，波勒克兰心想，先斩后奏和蓄意违背家主命令可是截然不同的性质，对格里诺来说可能只是一天还是一个星期禁足的区别，可对这件事情的导火索来说，大概在泽梅尔家服役的日子就到尽头了。

“波勒克兰，你听我说。”格里诺打了个哈欠，酒精在他的眼里铺了一层淡淡的红色，说话的声音也逐渐变得迷迷糊糊的，“回去之后老头子八成会为难你，别理他就是，就算他赶你走，我也会再把你弄回来的。真是无聊极了……”格里诺的声音断断续续，听不出他是在说什么无聊。“波勒克兰……”他最后喊了一声，便陷入沉默，不久之后房间里便只有他的鼾声和柴火炸裂的声音。

波勒克兰也困乏极了，他今天经手了四条性命，又跟暴风雪搏斗到半夜。恶劣的环境激发他因求生欲而起的斗志，而这安全舒适又温暖宜人的火炉，则会催促他养精蓄锐以待下一次战斗的来临。

不过在安然入睡前他还有一件重要的事情要做。波勒克兰看了一眼睡觉时也不省心，非压着自己腿躺得一点贵族气质都没有的格里诺，他的呼吸贴着自己的皮肤，这个性格乖戾的家伙睡着时倒是意外地安详。

噗的一声，炉火窜起来将那揉成一团的薄纸吞没，黑色的雪片被火焰上方的热浪翻卷着变成更细小的灰烬，窗外的雪却在此时停止了。

次日的西高与皇都都是艳阳高照的晴天。

2018-10-23


End file.
